Echo in Eternity
by Obiwanbul
Summary: As their ranger days are coming to a close, Jason and Trini fall on tough times with their relationships. As they begin to discover new things about their feelings towards each other, Lord Zedd prepares his plan to get rid of the two, permanently...
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

*****Walkway, outside Jason and Trini's houses*****

*****Angel Grove*****

"Why are you so hysterical!" Jason shouted as he was nervously pacing back and forth, trying to remain calm.

"Because, she is not good enough for you!" Trini angrily responded as she was realizing that her words were not getting to him.

"You don't even know her that well!"

"I know enough ABOUT her! And you know how I feel about you dating her! She is just a bad influence!"

"Really? Didn't I say the same thing about Richie, but that didn't stop you from going out with him! How many times have I seen you coming home in 3 in the morning, in just the past few days? Huh?"

"That's different. Richie isn't a spoiled brat and doesn't treat everyone around him like garbage!"

"And Cassidy does?"

"To a large extend, yes! Can't you see that she is just playing nice in front of you?"

"Ugh..." Jason growled and sat on the nearby bench. "Trini..." he began calmly. "...why are you doing this? Why are we even having this argument?"

"I just want what is best for you." Trini softly responded and took a seat next to him. "Jason, you are my best friend... and I don't want to see someone like her break your heart." she said, holding his hand and looking him in the eyes. "Okay?"

He turned away to avoid contact for a few seconds and then looked at her again. "You are such a hypocrite." Jason said bitterly.

"What!" Trini stated in disbelief and arose from her seat.

"How many times did I say, I don't have a good feeling about Richie? And how many times did you began yelling at me for how 'it's not any of my business? How many?"

"Don't try changing the subject!"

"How many times, Trini? I counted seven!"

"You want to use that argument? Well, they are actually eight. And you were clearly wrong, because we've been happy together for almost two months!"

"Yes! And I had enough class to admit that I was wrong, after week one! That's because I saw that he was making you happy! Me and Cassidy have been going out for three weeks and are very happy, but your attitude has only gotten worse!"

"So, now you're saying that you can't stand me?"

"I didn't say that! But..." he reluctantly continued. "...why do you hate her so much? Why aren't you happy for me? Why?"

"Jason, please..." Trini held her hands together, practically begging him. "...please listen to me... I want you to be happy. I really am! I am pleased that you are happy. But not with her... she is a gold digger; an opportunist. She will break your heart and I know it."

"And what do you want me to do? Dump her?" Jason assertively asked. "Maybe I will do it."

"Jason..." Trini sighed in relief and went to give him a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much..."

"But only if you dump Richie."

"What!" she said, stopping in her tracks. "How can you ask me to do something like this! This is so selfish and..."

"Is it any different from what you are asking me to do?"

"I can't believe you would stood so low. I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need help!" He responded, rudely.

"You know what? Fine! Do whatever you want! But don't come crying over to me if... when she disappoints you!" Trini told him and walked off for her date with Richie.

"I'm sure your boyfriend would love to hear, about your jealous rage." Jason commented, but she ignored him completely. "DAMN IT!" He growled and lashed out with his foot at the steel bench.

*****Meanwhile at the Moon Palace*****

"What's the matter, Red Ranger, do you feel you can't stand your friend anymore?" Lord Zedd delightfully commented and let out an evil laugh.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Said Goldar as he walked into the chamber and took a bow.

"Yes, Goldar. Have the planets aligned yet?"

"Not yet, my lord. But they will certainly be in position within a few days."

"Excellent! Once the planets align, the dimension portal will be open and we will send the Red Ranger there to spend the rest of eternity in suffering!" He said with great pleasure. "One way or another, Jason will soon be gone forever!"

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: **I have big plans for this so, please R&R. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

*****Trini's room*****

*****Later that night*****

"I just can't understand, why is he so stubborn!" Trini explained to her, over the phone. "It's not like I'm not doing it for his own good!"

"You know how Jason is..." Kimberly soothed her. "...he doesn't like being told what to do. You should just let him take care of this on his own. In the end you can always brag to him with 'I told you so'."

"I know, but it just upsets me so much. Kim, I'm really worried about him. She WILL hurt him, eventually and he will suffer."

"Trini, now you are being overdramatic, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's not THAT much of a hopeless romantic..."

"No, not just that..." She then paused for a second and looked at her night desk, where she had a picture of her and Jason together, mere weeks before becoming rangers. "Overall, I can feel that something is bothering him on the inside, he is just... I don't know how to explain it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just feels..." Trini then looked at the picture again, specifically the joyful expression on both of their faces as they were curled up in each other's arms. "He just feels tired... unenthused, doesn't seem like he cares about anything of late."

"Are you sure? He seemed just fine, this morning?"

"I'm sure! He just feels so sad and depressed, and I want to help him... but he just won't let me near him." She ended with a sigh and fell silent for a few moments.

"Trini?" Kim spoke out. "Do you like Jason?"

"Of course I do! He is my best friend..."

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I meant!"

"I gave up hope for something happening between us, long ago."

"Is that why you began going out with Richie?"

"Oh, Richie. I don't know how many dates I've ruined for him, and he is still remaining patient with me. He says he loves me. It's so sweet and it just kills me inside that I can't return his feelings."

"Sounds like a great guy. So what's missing?"

"Nothing. He is perfect in almost every way possible. Almost too perfect. The problem is that I almost feel like he is trying too hard to be exactly what I need. He always agrees with me, we never argue and normally that would be great. But I just don't think he is himself with me."

"Unlike..."

"Yeah. I know me and Jason argue a lot, but that is usually because of our different views. He's never been afraid to be himself with me and I feel secure that even if we have the biggest scandal, it won't take long before we're friends again. I just don't have that sense of security with Richie."

"Have you thought about telling him, how you feel? Trust me, I've seen the way he behaves around you and it's very likely that he feels the same way. I wouldn't be surprised if he started dating Cassidy just to make you jealous. Something that, apparently, is working very well."

"I did think about telling him... many times... just, every time I get the impression that, maybe, something could happen between us, he just ruins it somehow. Whether he realizes it or not."

"That's no reason not to tell him!"

"And what do I do about Richie?"

"Ugh... you can't have it both ways, Trini."

"Very well. What would you do, Kim?"

"If I was in your position? First off, I wouldn't be in a hurry to disrupt whatever relationship I'm in, but I would definitely tell Jason how I feel. But it is also very important HOW you tell him, because you don't want a misunderstanding on something this important."

"Well, how you would you have me tell him?"

"It can happen wherever you want, but there are two things that you must remember: first, you two must be alone, that is pretty much obvious; and second: try to make it a place that you are emotionally attached, like say you had a secret spot when you were little, tell him there. And look, even if he doesn't feel the same way, Jason is the kind of guy will respect your feelings, so you will, at least, remain friends..."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Of course the best scenario is that he will admit that he liked you all along, and that he was just too nervous to tell you before. However, in that case, you would also be put in a rather awkward position of telling Richie that you're breaking up with him, so... I would advise you to handle that in whatever way you see fit."

"You're right. Honestly, I think I should..." At that instant her speech was interrupted by the sound of a small pebble, hitting her window.

"Trini, what happened?"

"I'll call you back later, Kim."

"Okay. Remember what I said!"

"I will." She said, smiling. "And thank you for listening to my rabble."

"Any time."

Trini calmly hung up the phone and putted it away, just as another pebble bounced of her window. She opened it and looked outside to see Jason. He gave her a hand signal to come down, to which she responded with a nod. Trini quickly grabbed her jacket, put on a pair of sneakers and went out to meet him.

"I saw you had the lights on..." Jason explained. "...figured you wouldn't be asleep."

"I was just about to go to sleep. Is something wrong?"

"I..." he began nervously. "I wanted to apologize, for my behavior, earlier. It wasn't right of me insult you like I did."

"I'm sorry, too. It's not any of my business to tell you what you should and shouldn't do."

"Don't say that. Your opinion is important to me."

"Even so, I think we can agree that we both went a little overboard earlier. Jason, I don't want us to ruin our friendship, just because we don't like the one that other as chosen to date." Trini said as she once again saw the pained expression in his eyes, that she had noticed before.

"You're absolutely right. Thank you for understanding."

"Jason, is something bothering you?" Trini asked him, softly. "You don't look too good."

"Nah, I'm just tired." He backed off and did a fake yawn. "A small rest would do wonders."

"Then, why have you been so nervous as of late?"

Jason looked around him to come up with a reason but couldn't think of anything. "I just can't keep a secret from you, can I?" He joked. "Well actually, I... I wanted to ask you something."

"Me?" She said, surprised. "Go ahead."

"Would you like to, uh..." He started nervously. "...maybe take a walk with me sometime and talk about these things? It's kind of personal and I would really prefer us to talk about it, more privately. If it's no trouble?"

"No, on the contrary!" Trini said as her eyes widened. "I was actually about to ask you the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just like when we were little. Remember how we used to go the park and you would play songs for me on your guitar."

"How can I possibly forget! Though I'm afraid I can't play for you, since I don't have my guitar any more... after I smashed it in that putty's head."

"In any case, I think we should do it again. We haven't had that much time to talk in recent times and I think this is a perfect opportunity to do so."

"Definitely!" Jason happily stated, when he noticed that Trini began to yawn. "Well, by the looks of thing, I'm not the only one tired, eh?"

"It really was a long day."

"Then I say, we call it a day. Good night hug?"

"Of course!" She said, smiling and went over to hug him. However she miscalculated her step and slipped on her sneaker.

"Hey, be careful!" Jason said, as he managed to just grab her, before she fell.

"Sorry, I..." Trini tried to apologize, without realizing how she had wrapped her hands around his neck, to avoid falling. The two felt stunned at how close they were at that particular moment. She could feel his heart beat against her body. Jason tried to talk, but remained silent as he was focused on not letting her go. In an instant the two managed to forget any reservations they had, closed their eyes and began to slowly move closer to one another. Trini knew that once she did this, their friendship would never be the same, and she was ready to take that step, when...

"Jason, honey!" A loud pretentious voice squealed from the other side of the street.

"Cassidy..." Jason said, quickly pulling away from Trini. "...what are you doing here?"

"You forgot to say goodnight, baby!" She responded, graciously, and pulled him towards herself and proceeded make out with him in the most pretentious way possible.

Trini just stood on the side and watched helplessly as the man she loved made out with the most popular girl at school. 'Why do you always have to ruin the moment?' Trini thought to herself as she felt like she was about to vomit. She wanted to punch the intruder straight in the face, but also knew that she had to restrain herself, for Jason's sake. Feeling like she didn't have any other business here, Trini turned around and went back to her home.

"Trini, wait..." Jason yelled, pulling himself away from Cassidy.

"Goodnight, Jason!" Trini told him and calmly closed her door and went back up to her room.

"Good night."

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: **_Though I am happy with how this chapter turned out, I am very curious to get your feedback, since I do have some reservations about certain aspects. Thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

*****Angel Grove High*****

*****The Next Day*****

"So..." Kim asked, while the two were taking their books from their lockers. "...have you figured out, what you are going to do with Richie?"

"Not yet." Trini sighed, depressingly. "It's never easy to break up with someone. And I don't want to do it, unless I have to. What if I break up with him and then realize that Jason sees me only as a friend."

"You're still thinking about last night, aren't you?"

"Oh, my God! I swear, I was THIS close to just knocking her out and ruining her pretty little face. It's like she was just waiting in the bushes for something to happen, so she can ruin it!"

"You really should have done it. You know you just gave her the biggest pleasure by walking off."

"I know, I know! My God! I mean, you should have seen her: no reservations, she just jumped on to Jason and began licking him with that snake tongue of hers. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to rape him, but didn't want to have me as a witness!"

"Well, anyways, with a bit of luck, she will be out of your hair soon enough."

"Maybe." She said optimistically. "Everything is possible. I just don't want to raise my hopes up, prematurely."

"Okay, but let me just say: it was a long time coming."

Trini smiled lovingly as they closed their lockers and were preparing to head for class. At that moment they noticed a familiar figure running towards them.

"Girls..." He said while trying to catch his breath from running. "Girls come quick!"

"Billy, what's wrong?"

"It's Jason and Richie... they're fighting..."

"Oh, no!"

*****The Juice Bar*****

*****5 Minutes Ago*****

"Feeling nervous, Jayce?" Zack asked, while watching him train.

"I'm just not sure, how she will react." Jason responded as he was intensely hitting the punching bag. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Well, if you've already made up your mind, then there really isn't any other way. Sooner or later, she is going to find out."

"I know." He said, catching the bag, stopping it and sat down next to Zack. "Tomorrow, I'm going to take her to the park and tell her everything. I just hope that Trini..."

"Trini! Trini!" A hard voice interrupted them. "You just can't leave her alone, can't you?"

"Oh, hi, Richie. How's it going?" Jason said and offered his hand in hello.

"I hope you're happy!" Richie responded and slapped his hand away. "You ruined our date last night, again!"

"Say what?" Jason responded confusedly.

"I know what you tried to do last night!"

"Well, tell me, I'd like to know what I did last night."

"I'm not in a mood for jokes!"

"Ease up, guys!" Zack interjected. "Richie, what happened?"

"Last night Trini said that she was feeling ill and cancelled our date, I take her home and later found out that this guy was making a move on her!"

"Me? That's quite the imagination there." Jason noted, not taking him very seriously. "Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about, so If you don't mind..."

"I'm not done talking to you!" Richie said, pulling his hand violently.

"Hey!" Jason yelled as he pulled his hand away. "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem!"

"You know what? I'm done talking to you, so..."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Dude, I really don't have time for this." Said Jason, doing his best not get angry.

"Yeah, because she is not with me! Otherwise you will find plenty of time to be around us!"

"Come on, man." Billy tried to talk some reason with him. "No need to fight."

"I just want some assurance that this..." Richie began, slowly pushing Jason back.

"'This' what?" Jason retorted and pushed him back.

"Hey, calm down, Jayce!"

"'This' what? I dare you to say what 'this' has to assure you of?"

"I want 'this' to stay away from Trini!"

"Are you serious?" Jason laughed and looked at him. "Not going to happen. As long as she is my friend I will continue to see her. So, I suggest you drop the macho act... before somebody gets hurt."

"What? You think I'm afraid to take you on?"

"Look, man..."

"Look at what? Huh? Look at how you always pull her away from me? How you keep sabotaging our dates? Do you think that I don't know that you're the one who always calls her away from me, on that wristwatch of hers?"

"I think you've said enough. How about we just sit down and..." Said Jason, before finding himself on a receiving end of a tough slap by Richie.

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Why, you..." He hissed and punched Richie in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Look, man, we don't have to fight. Come on, let's talk this over."

However Richie, got up and quickly tackled Jason to the ground. He quickly got up and two began to exchange punches.

"Billy, get Trini in here!" Zack instructed Billy. "She's the only one who can sort this out."

"Affirmative!"

Jason and Richie kept fighting all over the juice bar, knocking down various chairs tables, with neither of them getting the upper hand. They continued to fight until Kim and Trini ran in.

"Guys, stop it!" Trini scolded them as she and Kim managed to pull the two apart.

"Don't touch me!" Jason rudely told them, dusted himself and went to the exit. "I'm going for a walk in the park!"

Trini looked on as he walked away and turned to her boyfriend. "Richie, what is the meaning of this?"

"What is the meaning of this! You come and you instantly take his side!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just want to know what happened."

"What happened is that I tried to defend yours and my honor by teaching that home wrecker a lesson!"

"That 'home wrecker' is my best friend!"

"Best friends doesn't mean that you two can make out!"

"I have ABSOLUTELY no idea what you're talking about!"

"Are you going to deny that you two almost made out last night! After I took you home? After you said, you were feeling sick?"

"How did you..." She began, but quickly realized what he was referring to, so she tried to backtrack. "I mean, you have the wrong idea..."

"You're denying it!"

"Look, it was just a... misunderstanding... it was an accident."

"Really? An accident?" Richie asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I slipped and..."

"Right into his arms, what a coincidence!"

"Fine! Maybe I should have fell to the floor and busted my head, would you have preferred that?" Trini screamed, but quickly went on to cool herself down. "Come on, let's just get out of here and talk it out like adults. Okay?"

"No."

"What!"

"I said NO! And you know what? I am sick of this and I am sick of YOU! This isn't just a one-shot thing, you're always like this! Every time we talk it's the same thing with you! 'Jason doesn't like her', 'Jason should do something else', 'Jason this', 'Jason that', Jason, Jason, Jason, I AM SICK OF LISTENING ABOUT JASON! If you want to be with him so much, then don't ever call me again!" He hissed and walked off.

"Richie, don't go..." She tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Trini." Kim soothed her.

"I didn't think it would happen this way."

"Cheer up. Honestly, if he was acting like he was to you, then he doesn't deserve you in the least."

"I guess. What I don't understand is, how did he knew that that happened?"

"Ooopsie..." Cassidy smirked from behind them.

"You!" Trini said, outraged. "You just can't let anything slip past you, can it?"

"I'm sorry, Trini. But I had to teach you a lesson: stay away from my man. Now, that you would be having more free time, maybe you can get over the fact that Jason is mine!"

"What!"

"You think are pretty smart, do you?" Kim interfered. "And just how do you think that Jason will react once he hears that you were the one who ratted Trini out?"

"Yeah!" Trini agreed. "No matter what, Jason will always choose us, before you!"

"You two are so funny! He already chose me, over you!" Cassidy said with delight. "Oh, you don't know yet? Jason and I are leaving Angel Grove and moving to Switzerland. Together!"

"No." Trini said, not believing a word. "I think you've had too much sun."

"Why should we believe anything you're saying?" Kim asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't care, if you believe me or not, I'm just telling it, like it is." She said and got up in Trini's face. "I always get what I want, Trini. Get used to it."

"You b#&^$!" Kim said and pushed her aside. "I can't believe the nerve you have!" She then turned over to see her friend getting nervous. "Trini? Don't tell me you believe that she-wolf?"

"Well, if you don't believe me, just ask Zack." Cassidy pointed out. "He knows the truth, already. Bye!" And pretentiously walked off.

"Zack, is this true?"

"I don't want to speak on his behalf. But..." He said, reluctantly. "...he really wanted you to hear it from him."

"You mean, he really IS leaving? With her!" Trini said and sat down on the nearest chair and tried to catch her breath. 'So that's what he wanted to tell me, he was leaving and wanted to tell me about it personally!' she thought to herself. 'How could he do this to me! After everything I told him...' Millions of thoughts began to enter into her head until she couldn't take it anymore and frantically got up.

"Trini!" Kim held her up. "Where are you going?"

"I got to find Jason!"

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

A/N: This is definitely one of the key chapters, so don't forget to leave your thoughts on it. Enjoy!

*****Angel Grove Park*****

"SHUT UP!" Jason screamed and lashed out at the nearby tree.

'How long are you going to deny it?' Said a voice inside his head.

"Why won't you just LEAVE!" He shouted, grabbing his head.

'Because you refuse to believe that these are your real thoughts! There you were again, you got into a fight, because of your friends, and got hurt in the process!'

"It's just a small scratch." Jason said, feeling the small cut, on his back, that he picked up after falling on one of the tables. "I've had worse injuries getting out of bed."

'You were put into a situation that was avoidable, and your friends just stood there and did nothing as you defended yourself. This isn't the first time, this has happened...'

"This has nothing to do with it!"

'Does it? Remember what happened those months ago?'

_'I was about to go into the Moon Palace, to try and stop the green candle from destroying Tommy's powers and I failed.'_

'You know, that's not everything that bothers you...'

_'I remember feeling nervous when I was about to enter into the portal to the Palace. In the meantime Tommy was fighting by himself and they all seemed to worry that he might not be strong enough... they were all worried about Tommy... I was going alone, without my powers into the heart of the enemy's base... and they didn't seem to care about the dangers I was facing...'_

'You could have been easily killed and they still would have been worried more about Tommy, than they would for you!'

"NO! They knew I could handle it, that's why they didn't worry. Because they believed in me!"

'You wish it was so, don't you?' The voice asked him, assertively. 'Out of all your friends, who has hurt you more than any other monster you've faced?' Jason shook his head and tried to escape the voice. 'WHO?' the voice asked him, more angrily.

_'Trini...'_

"Jason?" Said Trini, who walked in, behind him.

"I didn't want to fight." Jason turned to her.

"I know."

"Did you come to apologize on his behalf?"

"No. I came because I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that."

"He uh... He broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I want you to know that, I don't blame you for it." She said, but noticed that he wasn't really paying attention. "Can we talk about some things?"

"May as well... I don't think we will get the chance again, any time soon."

"Because you're leaving?" Trini stuttered. "With Cassidy?" Jason responded with a simple nod. "I can't believe this!"

"I didn't think you would."

"Please... please! Explain to me, what has she done, that would make you abandon everything and just leave!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please!"

"I can't do this anymore. I need a break..."

"Jason..." she began. "Are you still bothered that you didn't stop the Green candle? Tommy, said that it's okay. You didn't allow the same thing to happen to us. You're a good leader! That is not a reason to leave!"

"What would you know!" Jason began to speak, rudely. "You always think you know everything, just like the others! I'm leaving with Cassidy because she makes me feel calm and helps me forget what you put me through!"

"What!"

"I'm not finished! And I am also death tired of having to deal with you..."

'...bunch of ungrateful ingrates!' the voice in his head spoke.

"NO!" Jason screamed, hitting the nearest tree with his bare fist.

"Oh, my God! Jason, what are you doing!" Trini shouted. "Look at your arm, it's bleeding."

_'What am I saying!'_ He asked himself, almost shaking.

'Deep inside you know you feel like it! She deserves to be treated badly, especially after everything she put you trough!'

"SHUT UP!"

"You shut up!" Trini told him, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean up his wound. "How about you just stop with that macho stuff and hold still?" She said as she finished cleaning the wound. "There you go." she stated proudly and threw the bloodied handkerchief in the nearest trash bin.

"Trini..." Jason said, nervously. "I'm sorry about what I said..."

"Hey... everyone has a bad day."

"Thank you!" He said, embracing her for the biggest hug he could give her.

"It really didn't took much of an effort to fix your hand." Trini said, modestly.

"No, not just that." Jason whispered into her ear. He then pulled himself away, so he could look her in the eyes. "Thank you, for always being next to me, every time I needed someone. Thank you, for your unconditioned loyalty to me, even though I didn't deserve it. And thank you, for being my best friend." He finished, barely containing his tear.

"Do you really have to go?" Trini asked, gently caressing his cheek.

"Don't try and change my mind. This is my choice!"

"What about us!" She asked, sadly.

"Who's 'us'?" He asked back. "Define 'us'."

"Um..." Trini paused, unsure of what answer she was supposed to give. "I mean 'us': the Power Rangers. You are our leader, you're the one who holds us together..."

_'Of course you did...'_

'Are going to try and defend her again? She has always claimed to be your best friend, but she is also the one who has hurt you the most! Remember?'

_'I recall the Halloween party at the juice bar: two days prior, when we were shopping for our costumes, I asked her if she would dance with me at the party and she happily agreed. When the day finally came, I was impatiently waiting for the first slow dance to ask her out, only to see one of the upper classmen ask her out first. I just stood there helplessly as she danced in someone else's arms. Finally I decided to ask her anyway, when Rita sent down a monster and we ended up missing the dance anyway. She didn't even acknowledge what happened at the party. I don't blame her, since it was all ruined anyway, but I could help but wish that she would at least mention how it's a shame that we didn't get to dance... I should have recognized the signs then and there.' _he paused and took a deep breath, trying to hide his sadness. _'I loved her, from the moment I met her, when we were just 10-years old, and I felt like she felt the same. When we became rangers, I thought it was perfect, because we would spend more time together, than ever, eventually bringing us close. My dreams were tarnished when I finally decided to tell her how much I loved her. I knew she would be at the juice bar, so I ran to it... only to see her... in Richie's arms... when I saw him, kissing her lips, I was ready to murder him. But she was letting him! Why would she do this? Didn't she knew, what she meant to me? It was at that moment that I finally realized that she never did look at me as more than just a friend. I always hoped that my feelings would get in the way of me dealing my duty, but I just can't...'_

"Jason!" Said Trini and punched him, gently, in the shoulder, to get his attention. "Are you even listening to me!" She then saw the pained expression on his face and asked him. "Is something bothering you?"

"You can't help me." He responded, quietly.

"No one will help you, if we don't know your problem." Trini told him and held his hand. "Jason, please, let me help you!"

"Trini, please..."

_'Why do you always have to confuse me?'_ he thought _'You don't even realize how much I suffer, because of this.'_

"What kind of leader would you be, if you just chose to run away from your problems?" She asked him, trying to talk to his competent side.

"Look, Trini, I..." Jason dismissed her and got up. "I thank you for your concern... but I made my choice. I'm sure me leaving will be for the better. I already told Zordon that I'm leaving, and he is currently looking for a new leader. I'm sure the new leader will fill my role perfectly."

"Jason..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't go..." She whispered quietly as he walked away.

*****Meanwhile, back at the Moon Palace*****

"Yes, who knew, playing with the Red Ranger's head would be so amusing." Lord Zedd said with great delight at Jason's sorrow.

"Your Highness?" Goldar interrupted him.

"You better have a good reason to bother me, when I'm having fun!"

"Indeed, milord! The planets are in position and the portal will be open in 24 hours!"

"Excellent! You may go now." He said and then looked towards Earth. "Enjoy this day while it lasts, Red Ranger! Tomorrow, you will be nothing but a shell of your former self! I will send you to the Outer dimension, where you will never bother me again!"

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

**A/N: **Wow, I certainly didn't think writing this chapter would take THIS long...

*****Later at the park*****

"Trini?" Richie said as he saw her, sitting alone on the grass in the park.

"Richie..." Trini said and stood up. "How did you know I was here..."

"That's not important. I came because... Are you crying?"

"No!" She immediately responded, whipping her eye with her hand. "Just had something in my eye... very big thing..." She then reverted back to her normal voice. "Can I help you with something?"

"Look I... I'm really sorry about what I said earlier... I was acting emotionally and wasn't thinking straight."

"Yes, you were!" Trini responded bitterly. "How can you choose to believe some... I don't even know what to call her, without even talking to me first!" She told him, to which Richie had no response. "What happened to having trust in our relationship?"

"Yes, I know and..."

"I'm not done yet!" Trini interrupted him. "And to top it all off you started to pick a fight with my best friend! How can you possibly expect me to forgive you that!"

"Trini, I know I can't say anything that would make up for what I said... I just don't want to lose you over a simple misunderstanding." Richie told her softly.

"Humph." She snubbed him.

"Look, I am truly sorry about what I said, and..." He then slowly moved up to her and held her hand. "...I would like us to resume our relationship."

"You should have thought about that before you came!" She responded and turned away. Feeling disappointed, Richie went on to leave. "Richie, wait a minute!" Trini called him back. "What changed your mind, anyway?"

He turned around and begin to explain. "Well, it was Jason, really, who cleared everything up."

"Jason? He... He did what? When?"

"He found me about half an hour ago ago. I've been trying to find you ever since."

_"Was I really just sitting here all this time?"_ Trini thought to herself. "So..." she began in her normal voice. "...you are saying that Jason cleared everything up? Please clarify."

"Well, he told me the truth..." Richie began. "...how he was always in love with and never found the courage to tell you, how he was afraid that you saw him as nothing more than a friend and how, that night, he tried to kiss you and when you didn't respond he apologized and left..."

_"I don't remember him saying any of this..."_ She began to think. _"Did he really felt like this? Or, is Jason probably the perfect liar? He always liked to take the blame from others; probably didn't want to make that snake Cassidy look like a blabbermouth. Too late for that, Jayce..."_

"Trini?"

"Yes, I'm listening!"

"This is the truth..." Richie said, nervously. "...isn't it?"

Trini thought long about it, she had so many questions in her head. Finally she look at Richie. "Yes. That is pretty much what happened." She hesitantly said. "I'm sorry I didn't told you this..."

"No!" He stopped her. "If anyone has to apologize, it's me! I'm truly sorry, could you ever forgive me?"

Trini thought about it for a minute and finally responded. "It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Where will you take me out..."

*****Later that Evening*****

*****Outside Trini's house*****

"That was amazing!" Trini said as she and Richie were walking home. "I didn't even knew those stand-up comedians were in Angel Grove. Catching them on their last day was real luck!"

"It's good to see you smile again." He told her. "I can't quite remember the last time that happened."

"Thank you, I needed a good laugh to get my mind off... things."

"Any time." Richie responded, holding her hand. "Every time you feel down, know that I would be there for you!"

"Heh." Trini giggled as she looked at her watch. "Oh, my gosh! I didn't realize how late it was. My mom is going to kill me." She said worryingly, while Richie was having a laugh at it. "Don't laugh! This isn't funny!"

"It's a little funny."

"Oh, you laugh it up, but if my father sees you, he would probably kill you too!" She then whispered. "He is very protective of his daughter."

"I think it's well worth the risk." Richie told her with a smile.

"Now, now!"Trini smiled. "There is always tomorrow, remember?"

"I'm not sure I can wait that long... but, I guess you are right. So, I will see you tomorrow." He asked her and Trini responded with a nod and a smile. Richie then held her hand. "Promise we will never argue again?"

"I promise." She said and gave him a hug. "Well, I think I have to go. If I'm lucky my mom won't hear me come in..."

"Trini, wait..." Richie said and pulled her back in and the two embraced for a kiss.

"Ok, can I go now?"

"Wait!"

"Richie, please I have to go."

"I know, but don't you want to see the gift I brought for you?"

"Hm, I didn't see you buy anything?"

"Well I've had it for a while and was just waiting for the right opportunity to give it to you. Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it..." Trini stood there and gasped at the sight of Richie's present.

"Trini..." Richie said and bowed down before her. He looked her in the eyes and showed her a diamond ring. "...will you marry me?"

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the name and characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.**

"Whoaw!" Trini said as she backed up. "Wait a minute there! Don't you think we are rushing things... just a little bit?"

"I know it may seem strange..." Richie kindly responded as he put the ring on her finger. "...but it's one of those things, where you just know that it was meant to be. You may say that we are too young, but when you have met that special person, there is no need for waiting, right?"

"I... uh... I really don't know what to say..."

"'Yes' would be a good start."

"Look, I'm not sure how to say this, but..."

"Okay, I get it. You're saying 'no'."

"I'm not saying 'no'!" She said, which made Richie's eyes brighten up. "...but I really think we should wait."

"So, you are saying you don't love me?"

"Richie..." Trini sighed. "Please be reasonable. We hardly know each other. I'm flattered that you want to make such a commitment, but I don't know if I am. So, how about we just wait a little, see where this goes and then make the life changing deeds."

"I can't say I'm disappointed..." He said as he got back on his feet. "But, I do think I understand your reasons."

"See? Now let's just..."

"TRINI KWAN!" Her father screamed from out of nowhere.

"Oh, no!" Trini said, as she began thinking of an excuse. "Quick, hide!"

"Where..." Richie asked, before he could do anything, Trini pushed him into a nearby bush.

"Phew..." She sighed in relief as she had managed to hide him just in time. "Oh, hi dad... Ouch!"

"How many times have I told you to NEVER stay out late?" Her father angrily asked as he pulled at her ear. "Do you know how much your mother has been worrying? Where were you!"

"I was just at the library, studying... with Kimberly."

"The library works until 1am?"

"Yes..." She said, trying to hide her nervousness. "...you can call Kim and ask her if you don't believe."

"Okay." Her father said and let her in the house. "But I WILL CHECK!"

"Thanks, daddy!" Trini said with a smile and quickly ran into her house and up to her room. When she finally managed to get into her breath she let out a deep sigh of relief. "Close call!"

*****The Next Morning*****

*****Trini's room*****

"Aw, what am I going to do Mr. Ticklesneezer?" Trini said, while laying in bed and looking at her favorite doll. She could barely see since she hardly managed to get a good night's sleep. "Yesterday I was hanging out at the Juice bar with my friends, without a care in the world... and now I have a boy proposing marriage to me. I can't do this, I'm foolish for even considering it! Am I just supposed to forget all my dreams for the future and be forced to settle down at such a young age? Though... it does have some positives... I have always wanted to try on a wedding dress, and with my ranger duties I probably won't be able to leave this town anyway so... Maybe I should wait until Jason leaves. Maybe then I will develop feelings for Richie and take his proposal a little more seriously?" Ah! Who am I kidding?" She said, trying to hold her yawn. "I'm seventeen years old and yet I still play with dolls, yet I'm sitting here thinking about marriage. Kim would probably laugh out loud at this predicament..."

"Trini..." Her mother called from the lower floor. "Your friend from school is here!"

"Speaking of the devil..." Trini said with a smile as she got off her bed. "Coming, mom!" She then turned to her doll. "Wish me luck, Ticklesneezer!" Trini quickly left him on her desk and ran down to meet her guest. "Sorry I took so long, Kim... You!"

"I don't think my name is Kim You." Cassidy said with a grin. "I thought you'd knew that by now."

"What are you doing in my house!" Trini angrily asked.

"Whoaw there, no need for hostilities! I come in peace!"

"Yeah right!"

"I just came to offer my sincerest congratulations."

"Really? Congratulations for what?"

"Your marriage of course!"

"What! You..." She began and quickly lowered her voice, so that her mother didn't hear her. "How did you know?"

"Word gets around quickly. I have very good sources."

"Apparently not good enough, because I am not marrying anyone!"

"Is that why you're carrying Richie's ring?" Cassidy asked, pointing at Trini's finger. When Trini didn't respond she continued. "Can't say I'm not surprised... the bookworms like you usually don't get married until they are 40, or they don't get married period."

"YOU..."

"Is everything okay in there girls?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." Trini said, keeping her cool tone. "Okay, you congratulated me, now how about you buzz off?"

"Now what kind of gratitude is that? After all I did for you."

"Oh, yeah!" Trini said sarcastically. "Thank you for all the times you humiliated me at school, thank you for all the verbal abuse and thank you for..."

"Stealing your boy-toy?" She interrupted her. "Don't be sad that I am about to leave with your precious Jason. If I was really that mean, I wouldn't have helped save your relationship with Richie."

"Hah!" Trini laughed sarcastically. "You were to one who got me in trouble in the first place! With all you crazy stories about me and Jason... there is nothing between us!"

"To be fair, I just hinted towards it, Richie, kind of, figured the rest out on himself. Believe it or not, it wasn't very difficult for him to believe that you and Jason might have something going on."

"You are a real witch. Do you know that?" Trini said as she was desperately trying to maintain her anger. "Now how about you direct yourself to the door?"

"Okay, okay!" Cassidy said, pulling her arms above. "I don't want any trouble."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Trini told her, as she went to the door.

"Hey, Trini..." Cassidy said while holding the door. "...remind me to send you a purple cow doll from Switzerland. Her dumb face really reminds me of you!"

"Come on!" Trini said angrily as she grabbed Cassidy's hand and led her out of her house and onto the street.

"Hey, watch the leather!" She said, puller her sleeve away. "Touchy."

"Let's get one thing strait: the only reason I haven't kicked your pretty little teeth down your dirty little throat is because of... Jason!" Trini paused as she saw him come.

"Jason!" Cassidy said as she threw herself into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Likewise." Jason responded calmly. "Hey, Trini, what's new?"

"Nothing special."

"Jason, honey, Trini and Richie are getting married!"

"What!"

"You... arrogant... little..." Trini looked at her, ready to murder her.

"Trini, is this true?" Jason asked, surprised.

"Well, Richie DID propose to me, but..."

"Cassidy..." Jason turned to her. "...can you please wait out here for a moment?"

"Sure thing, honey." She responded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Trini nodded to Jason and the two went into her backyard.

"Trini, are you ok?" Jason asked her.

"Wont your girlfriend be angry that you are not with her?" Trini asked back, sarcastically.

"Forget about her now."

"Trust me, I've tried."

"Anyway... what is this thing about you getting married?"

"Nothing special... Richie proposed, I told him not to rush things and that's all."

"Phew!" Jason sighed, as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. "For a second there I thought you were crazy."

"Why?" Trini asked in a more serious tone. "Why is that so crazy?"

"Well, not for nothing but... I don't think you and him would make a good pairing."

"Huh!" She said, feeling annoyed. "Here we go again."

"Why are you so angry? It's not like you were really considering it."

"Are you sure about that? For your information I was actually considering it! Happy now?"

"No!" Jason responded in a much more serious tone as well. "Do you realize what kind of mistake you could be making!"

"Why would it be a mistake? He is a nice guy. A gentle guy."

"But you don't love him!"

"My personal life is none of your concern!"

"So, our friendship doesn't mean anything anymore?"

"Is this why you are abandoning not only me, but all of us?"

"Don't change the topic! We are talking about how you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Look who is talking!" Trini pointed her finger at him. "After all this time, you decided to leave all of us behind, just so you can walk around Switzerland with that... I don't even know what to call her anymore! What is so special about her, that you would choose her before us!"

"'My personal life is none of your...'" Jason tried to quote her, but was quickly cut off by her slap.

"You know what? Take your girlfriend and get out of my house! Get out of this country and make sure you have plenty of babies!"

"Trini, wait! At least tell me... in all seriousness... You are not seriously considering this marriage proposal, are you?"

"GET OUT!" Trini yelled at him. "I never want to see you again!"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
